Song Shuffle Challenge - Take 2
by MissEclipse
Summary: Thanks to HockeyGirl35 for letting me join in with this I-pod song shuffle challenge. She has already written some awesome stories which are well worth checking out. Sorry to be boring and predictable but I am also sticking with the unbeatable partnership of Mr Murdock and Mr Peck. Reviews welcome. Chapter 7 now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Murdock and Face but I wish I did!]**

[_I'm thinking this could have happened just after the TV episode "The Doctor is Out". Dr Richter had been abducted by a bunch of US army men and Murdock was injected with some drug leaving him spaced out_].

**"I'm With You" – by Avril Lavigne**

_[VERSE 1]_

_I'm standing on a bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark,  
I thought that you'd be here by now._

Murdock didn't know what had brought him to this place. He felt like he had been here before and he was sure that someone would be waiting for him.

_There's nothing but the rain,  
no footsteps on the ground,  
I'm listening but there's no sound._

His khaki pants and T-shirt, bearing the words "Minds Are For People Who Think", were soaking wet. He had wandered out into the night without wearing his customary Da Nang flight jacket. He was oblivious to the fact that it was raining. He stood on the desolate bridge, looking round hopefully at anyone who might possibly be expecting to find him there.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

Face was sprinting through the park towards the bridge at top speed. As soon as he had received the call from Dr Richter saying that Murdock had gone missing from the VA, he had a pretty good idea where he would find him. It was a place where he'd found the pilot several times before when he was having one of his "purple wobble" moments.

"Hang on Murdock!" he puffed under his breath. "I'm coming for you."

_[CHORUS]_

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

Murdock shivered, more from disappointment than the cold, when he realised that no-one was going to appear. Maybe he had got it wrong. After all, his head was all over the place at the moment. Ever since he had been injected by those creeps in Dr Richter's office, he had been suffering with some seriously weird side-effects. Why else would he be here, in the middle of the night, freezing his balls off in the rain?

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new._

But his instinct was telling him that someone would come and find him.

_I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Someone whom he loved and trusted with every inch of his body and soul.

_[VERSE 2]_

_I'm looking for a place,  
I'm searching for a face,  
Is anybody here I know?_

When Face arrived at the Bridge he was relieved to find Murdock standing there. He knew it would take his friend some time to register who he was, so he came and stood quietly beside him. Murdock's brown puppy-dog eyes focused on Face beseechingly, hoping that he would recognise the young man.

_'Cause nothing's going right;  
and everything's a mess;  
and no one likes to be alone._

Face could see the confusion and anguish etched on Murdock's face. He didn't know what had triggered off his intermittent memory loss. Perhaps it had been a sound, or a smell, or just a distant flashback of some nightmare that had lain dormant over the years.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

Face leaned against the Bridge wall and looked up into the heavens. The rain had stopped but it was too cloudy to see the night sky.

Murdock loved coming here. On a clear night it was the perfect place to embrace the star-studded sky in all its glory. He would point out all the constellations to Face. He knew them all. The only thing brighter than the stars was the beaming smile on the pilot's face as he revelled in all their majesty. It was the closest feeling he got to flying without actually being in a plane.

And it was the nearest feeling he had to freedom before Face had to take him back to the VA.

[_Chorus_]

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

"I guess we won't be able to look at the stars tonight," said Face quietly, hoping that Murdock would make some sort of connection as to who he was and why he knew Murdock would be here.

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new._

Face's words penetrated through the fog in Murdock's head. All of a sudden he could see the images of all the constellations spreading across the sky.

_I don't know who you are,  
but I … I'm with you.  
I'm with you._

But how did this stranger know that? Murdock still didn't know who he was, but he felt safe in the man's company.

[_Bridge_]

_Oh! why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

Damn, he was beginning to feel anxious again. He could hear voices in his head telling him that this was just a dream. The sound of Vietnamese laughter filled his ears, breaking down his resolve – making him feel weak and worthless.

Anxiety turned into fear as he waited for the endless torture to begin. He began to whimper uncontrollably, trying desperately to block out the atrocities from his mind.

[_Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-ya, yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yaa, yeah!_]

But the torture never came. Instead, he felt a strong pair of arms holding him tight.

[_Chorus_]

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

"C'mon buddy," said Face gently. "Let's go home."

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new._

"Back to the VA?" asked Murdock, in a small dismal voice. He didn't want this man to leave him. There was something familiar about him.

Murdock looked so sad and wretched that Face felt his heart breaking.

"No Murdock," he replied firmly. "You're coming home with me. There's a mushroom and pepperoni pizza in the freezer with your name on it."

_I don't know who you are,  
but I … I'm with you._

It was beginning to come back to him. The soft, honeycomb voice. The way he ran his hand through his hair. His immaculate appearance, despite the damp weather and the lateness of the hour.

_I'm with you._

And most of all, he recognised that look of pure brotherly-love and devotion in his blue eyes.

[_Outro_]

_Take me by the hand.  
Take me somewhere new._

A big lopsided grin appeared on Murdock's face.

"And chocolate chip cookie ice-cream?" he asked.

_I don't know who you are,  
but I … I'm with you._

"Anything you want, buddy," replied Face. He slipped off his coat and put it round Murdock's shoulders.

_I'm with you._

Murdock let out a long sigh of relief. Everything was going be okay.

_I'm with you._

Faceman would make sure of that.

**Fini**

_[Okay, so I cheated a bit here! First shuffle song was the soundtrack to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, which posed a bit of a problem as it didn't have any words. Second shuffle brought up "Sex Dwarf" by Soft Cell, which although could have made an interesting story, would probably have gotten me thrown off the website! _

_Thankfully, the talented Avril Lavigne came up trumps. Hadn't played it in ages but it reminded me of how much I loved this song. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always, please make my day and leave a review.]_


	2. Chapter 2: Time Warp

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Murdock and Face but I wish I did!]**

[_Timeline: 1983 – somewhere in the Los Angeles Underground. This takes place shortly after the episode "Beast from the Belly of a Boeing"_. _At the beginning of the episode, Murdock is declared sane and evicted from the VA hospital. After his accident on the plane, Face brings him to his recently scammed pad to look after him._]_ [NB: This is a bit tongue in cheek in places but no slash!_]

**Time Warp – by Richard O'Brien  
(taken from The Rocky Horror Picture Show)**

Murdock had watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show a few years back at the VA hospital. He had enjoyed it immensely, as it had appealed to his zany, madcap sense of humour. In an attempt to cheer him up, Face bought the film and they had watched it together many times throughout the week during Murdock's recovery.

As Murdock's eyes and face wounds began to heal, he knew that soon he would have to go back to the VA and clear his room out. He hung his head in misery, as he really had no idea what he was going to do or where he would go.

"Cheer up, buddy," said Face. "We'll sort something out. What do you wanna do today? You're choice."

The inane grin on Murdock's face made the Lieutenant cringe inwardly. He had a feeling he was going to regret asking that question!

"Can we learn the Time Warp dance, Face, huh, can we?" Murdock pleaded earnestly.

Face groaned loudly in protest at Murdock's request, but didn't have the heart to disappoint him.

"Okay, Murdock," he sighed.

"But we've got to do it properly, Face," continued Murdock enthusiastically. "We've got to dress up so we really look the part! We'll practice this afternoon and then we'll have a proper run-through tomorrow. It will just be like being in the film!"

The next day the video was in the machine, paused and ready to go at the appropriate scene. Murdock pressed the play button and quickly ran back to take his place next to Face, who was fidgeting sulkily with his tie.

[_Verse 1_]

_It's astounding.  
Time is fleeting.  
Madness, takes its toll._

"Face, you're not taking this very seriously!" admonished Murdock crossly as he glanced over at the conman. "You could at least have made _some _sort of effort to dress up!"

_But listen closely.  
Not for very much longer.  
I've got to, keep control._

Face stared back at him, somewhat incredulously. Murdock was dressed in black stockings, suspenders, boxer shorts and one of his daft t-shirts. On his feet he donned a pair of ill-fitting stiletto shoes and his face was painted rather crudely with make-up. Face had a feeling that Amy had been in cahoots with him on this one!

_I remember doing the time warp.  
Drinking, those moments when._

"That's not fair, Murdock!" rebuffed Face, trying to put the rather disturbing thought of how good Murdock's legs looked in stockings to the back of his mind. "I've come as the Geek – see?"

"Hmm!" huffed Murdock in a rather disappointed manner, as Face pointed down to his sensible grey trousers and white buttoned-up shirt. At least he had taken the time to sport a pair of thick, black, nerdy-looking glasses.

_The blackness would hit me.  
And the void would be calling:_

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

"Okay! Get ready Face!" yelled Murdock, excitedly. "Don't forget we jump to the left first!"

_[Chorus_]

_It's just a jump to the left._

"No Face!", shouted Murdock impatiently. "I said left. And don't forget to shimmy down!" Face threw a scathing look in Murdock's direction, wondering how the hell he had managed to let the pilot talk him into this.

_And then a step to the ri-i-i-i-ight._

"Ouch, Murdock!" yelped Face. "You've just trod on my toe with your damn high heels!"

"Well you forgot to toe step out in the opposite direction!" retorted Murdock

_With your hands on your hips,  
you bring your knees in ti-i-i-i-ight._

Murdock was flapping his arms up and down on his hips in time to the lyrics, whilst Face was still trying to master the toe step sequence.

_But it's the pelvic thrust,  
that really drives you insa—a-a-a-ane._

"Come on Faceman!" yelled Murdock. "Keep up! We're supposed to be thrusting at the same time!"

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

Murdock was raising his arms up and down in time to the music, whereas poor Face was at least 3 beats behind.

[_Verse 2_]

_It's so dreamy.  
Oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me.  
No, not at all._

__"Freestyle!", yelled out Murdock, as he tap-danced his way around the room in a sequence of pretty nifty foot work.

_In another dimension.  
With voyeuristic intention.  
Well secluded, I see all._

"Huh?" questioned Face in complete bewilderment.

"Just let it all hang out, Oh Facial One!" puffed back Murdock.

_With a bit of a mind flip.  
You're into the time slip.  
And nothing, can ever be the same._

Murdock glanced furtively at Face. Ever since they had got back from their latest mission, Face's nerves had been shot to pieces. He had been very concerned about Murdock and had managed to hold it together until he had got him settled. But it hadn't gone unnoticed by the Captain, that Face had spent most of that first evening throwing up in the bathroom.

_You're spaced out on sensation.  
Like you're under sedation._

Assuming an offence posture against six guys with guns in an aeroplane at 35,000 feet over the ocean, had been a somewhat harrowing experience for them all.

But adding a blind pilot, a catatonic BA and a Colonel on the jazz to the mix, had all but pushed Face over the edge.

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

Murdock had been desperately racking his brains to find a way to loosen the young man up and make him relax.

_[Bridge]_

_Well I was walking down the street.  
Just a having a think.  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink._

He was relieved to see that Face was finally beginning to enjoy himself. He had unbuttoned his shirt and taken off his tie, which he was swinging with great gusto round his head.

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes._

To Murdock's great delight he then began to shake his cute little tooch in his direction like there was no tomorrow!

_He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again._

As they came back into formation they were both yelling the words out at the top of their voices.

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

[_Chorus_]

_It's just a jump to the left.  
And then a step to the ri-i-i-i-ight._

This time Face got the steps and the timing right.

_With your hands on your hips.  
You bring your knees in ti-i-i-i-ight._

They were in perfect unison as they flapped their arms backwards and forwards with their hands on their hips.

_But it's the pelvic thrust,  
That really drives you insa—a-a-a-ane!_

They giggled like two school girls as they faced each other and thrusted energetically in time with the music.

_Let's do the time warp again!_

They jumped in the opposite direction and then back round to face each other again, raising their arms up and down in quick, precise movements.

_Let's do the time warp again!_

As the song ended, they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Murdock gave Face a big goofy grin. It may have only been one step to the right, but it was more like 100 steps for Face, who had been well and truly out of his comfort zone.

Looking like an idiot didn't particularly bother Murdock – who had made being silly a bit of an art form. However, he knew the suave and sophisticated lieutenant wouldn't normally exhibit his inhibitions in such a public manner.

"You dance pretty good for geek!" he commented in an admiring voice.

"Well, you make a pretty convincing Frank N. Furter!" quipped back Face, sending them off into a fit of giggles again.

A couple of days later the team drove Murdock back to the VA. Apparently, there had been some sort of mix-up with a certain, unhinged doctor dishing out unofficial release papers to the patients, so Murdock found out he still had his room and board after all.

When Face got back to the apartment, he saw the video still sitting on the coffee table. He patted it fondly, a grateful smile twitching in the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks Murdock," he whispered.

**Fini**

[_Altogether now – It's just a jump to the left …! Hope this wasn't too silly and you were all joining in! Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome._]


	3. Chapter 3

[**_Disclaimer: I don't own Murdock and Face, but I wish I did!_**]

[_Timeline: 1969 – Downtown Nha Trang. Face talks to Murdock about his feelings for his first love, Lesley Becktall. Obviously, this is before he knew she ran away to become a nun._]

**Come back and stay – by Paul Young  
**_(written by Jack Lee)_

[_Verse 1_]

_Since you've been gone,  
I shut my eyes,  
and I fantasize,  
that you're here with me._

Face was feeling in a reflective mood as he sat drinking in the Pink Pagoda Nightclub with Murdock. The image of her face flooded his thoughts, making him feel dizzy and lightheaded – or perhaps that was just the effect of the cocktail he was drinking. After all, he was already on his third round.

_Will you ever return?  
I won't be satisfied,  
'till you're by my side.  
Don't wait any longer, come back._

Murdock was tentatively listening to Face as he poured his heart out to him. Despite the anger he felt about her walking out on him, it was evident that he still loved her deeply and hadn't given up hope that one day she would come back to him.

[_Chorus_]

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry.  
Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

There was a desperate, pleading look in his blue-grey eyes that made the pilot's heart flip over sympathetically. Face felt ashamed to admit to his friend that he still prayed every night in the hope that she would one day get back in contact with him.

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)  
Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)_

If only she had told him what he had done wrong, then maybe he could have stopped her from going. He would have done everything in his power to make her happy. Surely she knew that?

[_Verse 2_]

_You said goodbye.  
I was trying to hide,  
what I felt inside,  
until you passed me by._

Murdock waited patiently for Face to regain his composure. He could see how choked up he was. He'd only known the lieutenant for a couple of months but they had become very close friends in that short space of time. When Face did eventually continue, Murdock wasn't sure if he was speaking to him of just voicing his thoughts out loud.

"I knew something was wrong," he said, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. "She seemed distracted when I dropped her off at the dorm that evening. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me. In fact, I was going to give her my fraternity pin as a sort of pre-engagement present."

_You said you'd return.  
You said that you'd be mine,  
'till the end of time.  
But don't wait any longer._

"But there was a sad smile on her face as she said goodnight – almost apologetic. I guess that's why I didn't give her the pin. It just didn't feel right, so I decided to leave it until the next day."

[_Chorus_]

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry.  
Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

"Except the next day never came, coz when I went to pick her up she was gone. Her friend said she couldn't see me any more – no explanation – no forwarding address. I didn't want the pin anymore so I gave it to her friend."

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)  
Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)_

"Another guy - that's what everyone around me was saying. But it didn't add up. I mean, if she had met someone else, why couldn't she have told me?"

Face had now finished not only his cocktail but also Murdock's as well. He paused briefly whilst he ordered another couple of drinks. He had already downed half of it before Murdock had even got a chance to start on his.

[_Bridge_]

_Love, since you've been gone,  
I opened my eyes,  
and I realize  
What we had together._

Face breathed in deep and could smell the scent of her perfume. He could see the soft contours of her body and hear her captivating, delicate laugh.

"We had something special, Murdock," he sighed woefully. "She never made me feel like I was just that good-looking kid from the orphanage. She treated me with respect. We were equals and I could just be myself with her. It was like she could see through all my false bravado and fabricated lifestyle."

_Will you ever return?  
I'll have you change your mind,  
if you won't stay mine  
Just love me forever, love me forever._

"Why did she have to run away? I would have forgiven her anything if it meant she was happy. I wonder if she ever thinks about me?"

[_Chorus_]

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

Murdock wished he could throw his buddy a lifeline to rescue him from drowning in his own sorrow.

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

God knows if being stuck out here amongst all this jungle madness wasn't punishment enough.

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

Face needed a little glimmer of hope to cling on to if he was going make it. Murdock had never seen the usually confident and composed conman looking so dishevelled and forlorn.

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

"Don't sound to me like she walked out on ya Face," said Murdock. He put a comforting arm around him as he slumped with an air of defeat over his cocktail. "Perhaps she had something else on her mind that she didn't get a chance to tell you about."

Face glanced up from his drink, frowning quizzically for a moment, as if that thought had never crossed his mind.

"Do you really think so?" he asked hesitantly, a ray of hope shining in his waterlogged eyes.

[_Outro_]

_Just come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)_

"Sure!" lied Murdock, in a convincing voice, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Why, I bet she'll come looking for you one day when you least expect it and then it will all make sense."

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)_

The look of joy and acceptance on his buddy's face made Murdock feel better about the elaborate lie. Face needed to hear something positive. From what Murdock could tell, everyone he had loved and trusted had walked out on him. If he had to tell a little white lie to help his buddy feel good about himself, then Murdock was prepared to take the consequences for his actions.

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)_

"Besides, it's not all bad news," continue the pilot. "If Lesley hadn't left, then you wouldn't have quit college and joined the army and then you wouldn't have met me and the rest of the guys!"

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)  
Don't ever leave me._

A grateful expression spread across Face's handsome features as he pulled the surprised Captain into a bear-like hug.

"Guessev'ry cloud hassa silva lining," he responded sheepishly, his words beginning to slur into each other.

_Did you write the book of love?_

Murdock smiled fondly at the half-conscious Face. He wasn't sure if he would remember any of this conversation in the morning. But one thing Murdock knew for sure was that he was never going to walk out on Face. Not ever!

**Fini**

[_Just a little bit of fluff! Thanks for reading and please review if you can find the time._]


	4. Body Work

[**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Murdock, Face or BA!**]

[_Timeline – 1983: Somewhere in the Los Angeles Underground. Set just before Diamonds 'N' Dust. I have enlisted BA's help with this one. The Big Ugly Mud Sucker finally gets his revenge – but for how long!_]

**Body Work – by Hot Streak**

[_Intro_]

_I don't know what I've been told.  
Music makes you lose control._

It was 10.30 in the morning and Face had just busted Murdock out from the VA hospital. BA was waiting outside in the van and he had given them strict instructions the day before to be ready for a vigorous workout.

_Work your body to the beat.  
Body work will set you free._

It was payback time from being knocked out and shoved on a plane during various past missions. Hannibal had promised BA that he could inflict his own brand of punishment on the team when the time was right.

_Sound off – 1 - 2;  
Sound off – 3 - 4;_

Face was dressed in an immaculate, probably brand new, burgundy tracksuit, with a fetching white stripe running down the sleeves and outer legs of his pants. Murdock was dressed more casually in his "_Nuts Feed Millions_" T-shirt and jogging bottoms.

_Bring it on down (bring it on down)  
1 – 2 - 3 - 4, 1 - 2, 3 - 4._

Once they were in the back of the van, BA drove off to take them to their secret destination. Face was looking rather nervous. Murdock, on the other hand, was in a more upbeat mood.

"Don't worry Faceman!" he said in a cheery voice. "It can't be any worse than any of Hannibal's work outs."

_Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! Work!_

"I don't know, Murdock," replied Face solemnly. "BA was _actually_ smiling yesterday when he told – no _ordered_ – me to pick you up. I mean a real smile – not one of his usual scowls!"

As if on cue, BA started to snigger mischievously, which both Murdock and Face found rather out of character. It wasn't like him to be in such a good mood.

Face leaned forward in his seat and glanced at BA suspiciously, who immediately returned the Lieutenant's glare with one of his own ugly snarls. Face backed off, frowning deeply as he addressed the burly Sargent.

"Where's Hannibal?" he asked. "I thought he was supposed to be here as well."

"He's got some business to sort out this mornin'," replied BA. "But don't ya worry none," he added with another amused giggle. "He'll get what's comin' to him alright."

_Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! Work!_

Murdock and Face glanced at each other apprehensively. Murdock's broad grin was beginning to waiver a little bit.

After about 20 minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. BA jumped out and sauntered casually round to the other side of the van, whistling brightly. He slid the door open to find Murdock and Face staring at him dubiously. They seemed reluctant to get out of the van.

"After you gentlemen," he said politely.

This was just getting a bit too bizarre! BA was never this polite. He hadn't even called Murdock a "crazy fool" yet!

They finally climbed out of the van and found themselves outside the local Wrestling Club. A look of complete horror swept across Face's features, whilst Murdock was beginning to feel a few bad vibes himself.

They followed BA into the building, feeling instantly intimidated by an assortment of extremely large, sweaty bodies, cringing inwardly as they could feel the force of men being flung like a sack of potatoes on to the floor of the wrestling rings.

_Body work.  
Make your body work._

BA took them through to the gym room, where they were met with an array of weights, dumb bells, medicine balls and other hi-tech equipment.

_Body work.  
Make your body work._

"Er, BA!" said Face, in a beseeching voice. "This isn't going to take long is it?" I've got a lunch date at 1pm."

_Body work.  
Make your body work._

BA glared back at the conman. Face was giving him one of his wide-eyed, put-upon looks, with just a hopeful hint that said he would do _anything_ for BA if it meant he didn't have to do this work out. But that wasn't going to wash with BA.

_Body work.  
Make your body work._

"You ain't talkin' to one of your Pretty Young Things now, Face," barked back BA. Murdock opened his mouth as if to join in the conversation, but was instantly interrupted by BA.

"And I don't wanna hear any of your foolishness, Crazyman!" he growled.

Murdock looked most offended.

"I was just going to say," replied Murdock. "That I have to be back at the VA for my basket-making workshop by 2 o'clock."

"Shut up fool!" exclaimed BA. "No more jibber-jabber." He pointed towards a running track. "10 laps up and down – just to warm up – get going suckers!"

_[Verse 1]_

_Work your body  
shake your body down.  
Shake your body,  
move it all around._

"He really should work on his customer-relation skills," mumbled Face as he and Murdock trotted off to the circuit track.

"Do you wanna tell him?" mumbled back Murdock.

"No talking in the ranks!" shouted BA.

Jeez! thought Murdock to himself. He was worse than Hannibal!

_Work your body, work your body (Work your body).  
Work your body, work your body (Work your body).  
Work your body, work your body (Work your body).  
Work your body, work your body (Work your body)._

After they had finished their ten laps, they huffed and puffed back to BA. He immediately handed them a skipping rope each.

[_Verse 2]_

_Work your body  
take it to the top._

"50 skips on your right foot and then 50 skips on your left!" he snapped. "And no cheatin'."

_Work your body,  
we don't wanna stop._

This was actually harder than it looked. Although they were both quite nimble on their feet, it took a lot of strength, control and balance to keep one foot off the ground whilst hopping on the other foot.

_Work your body, work your body _(Work your body).  
_Work your body, work your body _(Work your body).

Whenever one of them put a foot down or lost their balance, BA would make them do it again, whilst yelling, "jump higher, jump higher", in a gleeful voice.

_Work your body (Work your body).  
Work your body (Work your body)._

They finally got through the routine. But before they could even stop to catch their breath, BA pointed towards the barbells. Another strenuous routine of flipping the bar up several times in different positions ensued.

_Body work. Make your body work.  
Body work. Make your body work.  
Body work. Make your body work.  
Body work. Make your body work._

This was followed by a series of alternating plyometric lunges, burpee lunges, iso-explosive bodyweight jump squats and plyometric step-up exercises.

_Body work, will take you higher.  
Body work, will set you on fire!_

The routine was ended with several sit-up and press-up sequences.

_Body work, will take you higher.  
Body work, will set you on fire!_

At the end of the work out both the Captain and the Lieutenant were looking slightly worse for wear. Their faces were flushed red and they were sweating profusely. They had used muscles that they didn't even know existed!

_Set you on fire, fire!  
Set you on fire!_

As they hobbled over to BA, they were slightly unnerved to see that he was in deep discussion with two of his fellow wrestlers, who were built like a couple of shit brick-houses.

_In and out.  
Up and down._

"OK guys!" sniggered BA, as he turned to face the bedraggled pair. "Meet Fire and Brimstone. They're going to be putting ya through your paces in the wrestling ring!"

_Move your body,  
round and round._

"You can't be serious, BA!" whined Face. "You wouldn't let your favourite calling card get all messed up, would you?"

"Take it easy, Lieutenant," beamed back BA. "I won't let them bust your face up."

_Stamp your feet,  
tap your feet._

The look of sheer terror on both the men's faces seemed to send BA into a frenzy of rapture and delight.

_Jump and shout  
Jack it out._

[_Outro_]

Face and Murdock came limping out of the Changing Rooms. They had been subjected to an assortment of wrestling attacks, throws and aerial assaults!

_Working to the rhythm of the body.  
Working to the rhythm of the body._

They had been held in some very compromising positions which had included the Boston crab and the half Nelson.

_Working to the rhythm of the body.  
Working to the rhythm of the body._

They had been dropkicked, thrown around into various positions which included the backbreaker and the piledriver and had been powerslammed and powerbombed!

_Work your body to the beat.  
Everybody get up on your feet._

They had been jumped on in a death-defying aerial manoeuver called the Moonsault, leaving both men in a state of stunned shock.

_Come on lets, take it to the top.  
We don't wanna every stop._

"I don't fancy my changes with Trudie now!" whinged Face, as they shuffled slowly back to the van. "I ache all over and I still feel dazed from that damn aerial assault!"

"I don't care what Hannibal says," groaned Murdock. "But I ain't flyin' that Big Ugly Mud Sucker anywhere ever again.

Face nodded firmly in agreement and then regretted the movement when he felt his neck clicking.

_Working to the rhythm of the body._

They clambered into the van and flopped into their seats, waiting for BA to drive them back to the hospital. He was chatting with Fire and Brimstone outside the entrance, with a big smug grin on his face.

Suddenly the cell phone rang. Face leaned across to pick it up, clutching his back in pain at the sudden movement.

_Working to the rhythm of the body._

"Hello!" he answered in a low, gruff voice. "Oh, hello Hannibal." Face paused for a few seconds, listening intently to the Colonel's instructions. Murdock couldn't help noticing that the colour was slowly draining from his buddy's face.

"Yes, yes," Face was saying in a distressed voice. "But Hannibal, where exactly … Oh, I see. I think we may have a slight problem! Yes, yes, okay, speak to you later."

"What's up?" enquired Murdock.

"Hannibal's wants us to meet up with a client about a possible job," replied Face in a strained voice.

_Working to the rhythm of the body._

The pilot's chocolate brown eyes stared back at Face in alarm.

"Where?" he asked warily.

"Zimbabwe!" answered Face. "And if we accept the mission, the client wants us to get there immediately."

"But that means …." hesitated Murdock, who couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Flying!" finished off Face, almost shouting the word out in a hysterical panic.

_Working to the rhythm of the body._

At that moment BA poked his head through the door of the van.

"Flyin'!" he repeated in an angry voice. "I ain't getting' on no plane, suckers!"

**Fini**

[_Does anyone remember the video to this song? Totally amazeballs! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little ditty. I may not have got all the words right as I couldn't actually find them anywhere and had to listen very carefully on my I-Pod. Please R&amp;R if you can find the time._]


	5. True Colors

[**Disclaimer: I don't own Face and Murdock, but I wish I did!**]

[_Timeline: Nha Trang – 1969. An insight into what Face and Murdock initially thought about each other when they first met in Vietnam._]

**True Colors - by Cyndi Lauper**

_[Verse 1]_

_You with the sad eyes._

He was an arrogant pretty boy, with a silver spoon stuck up his arse – at least that's what the others thought. But Murdock wasn't so sure. The young Lieutenant's flippant, over-confident manner didn't fool him one little bit. Coz there was something in his eyes that betrayed his "I don't give a fuck" attitude.

_Don't be discouraged,  
oh I realize,  
_it's hard to take courage.

He had an almost pitiful, desperate look of someone who was just trying to belong somewhere. Only he was too proud – or maybe he didn't trust anyone enough – to let them in.

_In a world full of people,  
you can lose sight of it all._

Of course being stuck in this putrid, jungle purgatory probably didn't help. But this was when you had to have faith in the people around you. Otherwise, all your dark inhibitions would surely break your resolve.

_And the darkness inside you,  
make you feel so small._

Murdock wasn't going to let that happen. He had already seen too many good men go under during him time in the Country and he was gonna make damned sure that didn't happen to Templeton Peck.

[_Chorus_]

_But I see your true colors,  
shining through._

Face wouldn't admit it, but the truth was he had made sacrifices for his team that proved he was noble and loyal.

_I see your true colors,  
and that's why I love you._

Sacrifices well beyond the call of duty, that made Murdock proud to call him his friend.

_So don't be afraid, to let them show._

Perhaps he was just trying too hard to prove that he was worthy of being part of the team. If he could only just learn to relax and be himself, then they would see Face through Murdock's eyes.

_Your true colors.  
True colors, are beautiful,  
like a rainbow._

Coz when he wasn't trying to impress everyone with his arrogant swagger, he had a heart that was as big as the ocean. Kind and generous to a fault, with an eagerness to please and do everything to the best of his ability.

[_Verse 2_]

_Show me a smile then,_

Murdock's smile had always filled Face with a child-like joy. Slightly lopsided, giving him a boyish, roguish look, it always cheered him up, even when he was feeling down and out.

_don't be unhappy,  
can't remember when,  
I last saw you laughing._

But Murdock hadn't done a lot of smiling lately. His ability to light up the room with his infectious, uninhibited laughter and love of life had been sadly missing.

_If this world makes you crazy,  
and you've taken all you can bear._

There was a vague preoccupied look in his once expressive brown eyes, that supressed his spirit. His wild ramblings and frenzied behaviour only served to paper over the cracks that threatened to tear him apart.

_You call me up,  
because you know I'll be there._

It was heart-wrenching for Face to watch. All he could do was let Murdock know that when the pain became too unbearable, he would always be there for him. And somehow he would always save him from falling off the edge.

_[Chorus]_

_And I'll see your true colors,  
shining through._

Murdock had been the first person to offer Face his friendship and support. His happy and playful demeanour helped lift the conman from his rather frosty and hostile mind-set. It was impossible to stay angry when the madcap pilot was around!

_I see your true colors,  
and that's why I love you._

Face trusted him implicitly and a protective, brotherly bond had emerged between them.

_So don't be afraid, to let them show._

Murdock had a way about him of making all your troubles disappear. When he was on top of the world, he breathed his unrelenting enthusiasm into everything he did.

_Your true colors.  
True colors, are beautiful,  
like a rainbow._

His innocence and purity was surpassed only by his fierce devotion to the people he cared for with a passion.

[_Outro_]

_Can't remember when I last saw you laugh._

The true colours of their friendship held no bounds.

_If this world makes you crazy,  
and you've taken all you can bear.  
You call me up,  
because you know I'll be there._

Through the good times and the bad, it would be the most valuable possession they would ever own.

_[Chorus]_

_And I'll see your true colors,  
shining through.  
I see your true colors,  
and that's why I love you.  
So don't be afraid, to let them show.  
Your true colors.  
True colors are beautiful,  
like a rainbow._

**_Fini_**

[_Always loved this song. The words are so simple, yet say so much. Thought it reflected the two buddies' friendship perfectly. Thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome and greatly appreciated._]


	6. When somebody loved me

[**_Disclaimer: It is with great regret that I don't own Murdock or Face._**]

[_Timeline: 1985. Extension of the TV episode "A Lease with an Option to Die". Face feels envious when he sees the relationship between BA and his mother._]

**"****When she loved me" - sang by Sarah McLachlan  
Written by Randy Newman  
(from Disney's "Toy Story 2")**

_[Verse 1]_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful._

Lying awake in some crummy motel room, Face had plenty of time to think about the events of the last couple of days. They had just come back from Chicago, where they had helped BA's mama deal with a gang of good-for-nothing slime-balls.

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart._

He had enjoyed having a mother figure around. She had fussed over them all, but had made a special effort with Face. He had found it a bit awkward at first, but it didn't take him long to respond to her amiable affections.

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears._

When it was time to leave, there had been a poignant moment between mother and son as BA tenderly comforted his mama during their farewell. Face had suddenly felt a twang of jealousy. "_I wonder if my mom cried when she left me_?" he thought bitterly to himself.

_And when she was happy, so was I. When she loved me._

It was funny - Face didn't remember his mother, but he sure as hell remembered sitting alone on the orphanage steps. He sighed loudly into the darkness of the room.

A soft voice from the bed next to him, made him jump.

"What's up, muchacho?" whispered Murdock. He had been listening to Face tossing and turning in his bed for nearly an hour. "Are the bed bugs bitin'?"

"Nothing!" answered Face, sharply, before adding, "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Try me," coaxed the pilot, sitting up and putting on the bedside lamp.

Face blinked irritably as the light invaded his privacy. He didn't move from his vertical position and there was an uncooperative pause before he spoke again.

"I was just thinking – about my mom," gulped Face, barely able to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Murdock took a moment to process this statement. Face had always been very guarded when it came to offering up any information about his mother. He knew he had to tread carefully if he wanted to keep the conman talking.

"I guess you must think about her lots," he finally said. "I do know how you feel, Facey."

"Of course I don't think about her!" retorted Face angrily. "Jeez, I didn't even know her! Besides you don't understand how I feel, Murdock. You always had somebody who loved you and looked out for you. It's not the same thing and you know it!"

[_Bridge 1_]

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all._

Murdock could have kicked himself for being so patronising. Face was right. Their circumstances were different. Murdock was only five when his mother died, but he had a very vivid memory of her in his head.

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be._

She had been sick during most of the last days of her life, but they had spent every possible waking hour together.

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her._

They had shared all their aspirations and dreams with each other from her sickbed, whilst he had held her frail hand and mopped her fevered brow. And even when she had taken her last breath, the young HM had always known that she had – and always would - love him.

_And I knew that she loved me._

In the absence of his birth father, his grand-parents had very successfully taken over his mother's role until their tragic deaths. They had guided him and helped him deal with his grief and between them they had kept his mother's memory alive.

But Face didn't have that luxury. Damn it, he didn't even have a photograph of his mom, so had no idea what she looked like. As far as the Captain knew, the priests and nuns had been kind to Face, but it was a poor substitute for the implacable love of a mother and father.

"I'm sorry, Face," said Murdock, apologetically. "I guess it's not the same thing. But you've gotta keep thinkin' happy thoughts."

[_Bridge 2_]

_So the years went by, I stayed the same._

Face sighed again. He sat up against the headboard, but still didn't look at Murdock.

"There aren't many happy thoughts, Murdock," he replied sadly. "The truth is, I was fostered over and over again. Eventually, the hurt and disappointment fades away until you don't feel anything anymore."

Murdock was aghast by this confession. Face had never divulged this information before. His heart reached out to him as he tried to comprehend the rejection he must have felt at such an early age.

_And she began to drift away. I was left alone._

Face realised that he had done a good job over the years in blocking his mom's memory out.

_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you"._

But sometimes, like tonight, there was always that nagging doubt in his mind that the reason she abandoned him was because she didn't love him.

[_Verse 2_]

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way._

Face closed his eyes. The image of BA and his mama breached the barriers in his mind and just for a moment, he pretended that was him with his mom.

_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do._

He would probably never know why she had abandoned him. He opened his eyes with a start, exasperation shattering his fantasy into little pieces. He pulled back his blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking over at Murdock.

"Without her love, I thrived on hate and suspicion for a long time," he further divulged. "But I soon realised that revenge would be the only reward – and I didn't wanna go down that road."

_Like she loved me. When she loved me._

Murdock jumped out of his bed and was sitting down beside Face in a matter of seconds. He put a protective arm round his buddy.

"Shows you had a good sense of survival – even back them," he observed proudly. "I reckon there was a good reason why she gave you up. Her strength to do it must have come from the fierce, intense love she had for you."

[_Outro_]

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful._

Face gave Murdock a sombre smile.

"I remember Father O'Malley trying to explain to me that there is no other logical explanation as to how things ultimately work out - except by the hand of God," he said cynically.

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart._

Murdock screwed up his face in confusion.

"Since when does something have to make sense to be logical?" he asked in a matter-of-fact-voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" enquired Face, slightly bemused by Murdock's response.

_When she loved me._

"Don't you see - orphans are the only ones who get to choose their families," explained Murdock.

"Then I guess that's why we love them twice as much," replied Face, bashfully.

Murdock gave Face one of his own irrepressible grins as he thumped him playfully on the back.

"Ditto that, sweet cheeks!"

**_Fini_**

[_This song reminds me of the Disney birthday parties I used to have for my daughter when she was little. She's a college student now, but the song still brings a lump to my throat. _

_I know I have written a similar story about Face and his mother (which some of you may have already read), but hopefully this one tantalises the need to know more about Face's mom._

_Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate your reviews, so please keep 'em coming!_]


	7. Chapter 7: My Immortal

[**_Disclaimer I don't own anything except that of a loving family and fantastic friendships._**]

[_The A-Team have finally got their pardons and are free men. But then tragedy strikes._]

**"****My Immortal" – by Evanescence  
(Written by Ben Moody/Amy Lee)**

_[Verse 1]_

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my, childish fears._

Face bolted upright in his bed, as the same re-occurring dream over-powered his body.

"You okay, muchacho?" asked a concerned voice. Even though it was dark in the room, Murdock's familiar Texan drawl brought immediate comfort to Face. He flopped back down on his pillow.

_And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave._

"I just can't get him out of my mind," replied Face, his voice betraying the bitter anger he felt inside.

"You've gotta try, Faceman," said Murdock, in a warning voice. "You know, anger is just one letter away from danger and you know that will bring you nothin' but trouble. Anyway, he wouldn't wan'ya to be suffering like this."

_'Cause your presence still lingers here;  
and it won't leave me alone._

"That's easy for you to say Murdock," retorted Face. "He's been part of my life for the past 20 years – I can't just forget about him!"

"No-one's askin' ya to do that," affirmed Murdock. "But you've gotta move on. He knows you won't ever forget him. No-one really dies as long as they took the time to leave us with fond memories. And we've got plenty of those, right?"

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real._

"But why did it have to happen now?" whimpered Face. "Just when we've all finally put the bad stuff behind us. He was going to get married, settle down and maybe even have children. He would have made a great dad! He paused for a moment, before adding, "I miss him like hell."

_There's just too much that time, cannot erase._

"Just remember, Face," mused Murdock. "Missing someone gets easier every day, coz though you are one day further from the last time you saw them, you are one day closer to seeing them again."

Face managed a faint smile at Murdock's usual childlike logic. Without even looking up, he could feel Murdock's vibrant brown eyes scrutinising him from across the room, willing him to just let his emotions show and accept what had happened.

Murdock had never been afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve. But Face wasn't like Murdock. He hadn't cried yet – not even at the funeral. He was too numb to feel anything except emptiness and sorrow. He sensed Murdock knew that.

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

"Do you remember what you said to me back in 'Nam – in the PoW camp?" continued Murdock, adopting a more gentle stance. "When they broke me and I cried for the hurting to stop, you said that tears were God's gift to us. Our holy water that would heal us as they flow."

"Weren't my words," rebuffed Face, feeling a bit awkward at Murdock's confession. "It was what the Nuns used to say to us at the orphanage. Besides, whilst I was sharing your agony I wasn't thinking about my own pain and suffering."

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

"No matter," replied Murdock, resolutely. "It certainly gave me the courage to get through all the horror. I never thanked you for that. I wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for you."

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

Face continued to gulp back his tears. He knew Murdock was just being kind. The team had all been there for each other at some time or another during those harrowing days in the Country.

_But you still have - all of me._

However, it was true to say that Face had probably been there more for Murdock after they had finished their tour. After all, even when they returned to the States, for a long time afterwards, Murdock was still fighting the Vietnam war in his head.

But it had always been a two-way street. Murdock had been there for Face - even when the stubborn conman didn't think he needed anyone – until now.

_[Verse 2]_

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

Face broke out in a cold sweat as he thought back to the moment when Murdock had been killed in the Veterans' Aerial Display. Face had stood transfixed in the crowd as he saw the bird spiralling out of control, plunging towards the ground at a hair-raising speed.

_Your face it haunts - my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me._

At first he thought it was all part of the pilot's aerodynamics. It wasn't until he saw the orange glow light up the horizon that he realised Murdock had collided with the ground. Pieces of metal from the fighter plane that flew into the air, almost seemed to be falling in slow motion as they scattered all over the crash site.

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real._

Six months later, when he closed his eyes, Face could see still see Murdock as clear as day. But when he opened them, he realised how much he missed him.

_There's just too much that time, cannot erase._

There was now a hole in the world where Murdock used to be. Face constantly found himself walking round it in the daytime and falling into it at night. Perhaps that was why Murdock was haunting his dreams. To help him let go.

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

Face suddenly had another flashback to the PoW camp. Murdock had been brought back to them after a particularly gruelling torture session with the guards. Death was written all over his face. The young Lieutenant had begged and pleaded with the Captain not to give up and die.

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

Murdock must have felt his anguish, because somehow he managed to murmur some words of reassurance to the grief-stricken Face.

"To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die," he had said in a rasping voice. "Never forget that Facey."

_But you still have - all of me._

The crazy Captain always did have a way of making Face see the optimistic side of life. It was at that moment when Face accepted death, because Murdock had taught him to believe that life would continue to live on in the loved-ones left behind.

_[Bridge]_

_I've tried so hard, to tell myself, that you're gone._

"I guess God just needed another angel, eh buddy," Face said quietly, not even noticing the teardrops that had started to fall slowly down his cheeks.

_But though, you're still with me;  
I've been alone, all along._

At least Face would always have his memories. No-one could ever steal them from him. But he also knew that no-one would ever heal his heartache.

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

There was many times during and after 'Nam when Murdock had drifted between the threshold of life and death. Face had always been there by his side. He remembered, on one vivid occasion, listening to Murdock's endless, confused jibber-jabber.

_And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have - all of me._

Suddenly, he had stopped his wild ramblings and grabbed Face's wrist. He looked at him straight in the eyes, all signs of insanity momentary gone.

_... me, _

"When it rains, look for the rainbows, muchacho. And when it's dark, look for the stars. That way you will always find me."

_… __me, _

Face now understood the message Murdock was trying to convey to him. He knew that he had to continue looking at the world for both of them.

_… __me._

As acceptance finally flowed through him, Face whispered tentatively into the darkness of the room.

"I'll never forget you Captain Howlin' Mad Murdock – my immortal."

**_Fini_**

[_AN: Sorry if this is a bit depressing, but feeling a bit angsty as I got stuck on the frigging train coming home from work. __Grrrrr! __Not good on a Friday night. __Anyway, managed to pen this whilst listening to this beautiful, inspirational song on my I-pod. __Hope you all enjoyed it. __Please review if you get the time. __Have a good weekend, everyone._]


End file.
